The present invention relates to a stand-by power supply for communication equipment such as TV cameras, recorders and the like.
While communication equipment can be powered by a battery pack so as to enable the mobility thereof during use, a problem that occurs is the interruption of power when the battery pack has to be charged. This interruption may require the recalibration of the camera, the interruption of shooting and the loss of time. This can be extremely disadvantageous if important action is being filmed which cannot be stopped to wait for the change of the battery pack. This problem takes on significant proportions when a news event is being filmed.